The present disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine, and more particularly to a turbine vane cooling system.
In high performance gas generator applications, highly variable turbine configurations facilitate operations over a wide range of conditions. Traditional methods adjust cooling airflow gross flows to the entire module through a valve arrangement in the turbine cooling flow supply system upstream of the turbine module. While effective, this approach may not accommodate stage cooling changes due to varying work splits between turbine module stages or specific cooling requirements of specific components due to different life failure modes.